Teri
'''Teri' is a main character in Star-Crossed. The tough-as-nails Atrian who doesn’t trust the humans. Teri is part of the Atrian extremist group called The Trags. Despite how she portrays herself, deep down she's a compassionate person. She is portrayed by Chelsea Gilligan. Personal Life |-|Introduction= TBA |-|Season 1= Pilot: Teri almost engages in a fight in the school cafeteria to help Roman but is stopped by Drake. Teri later warns Roman of Drake's plans to go after the students who caused them trouble at school. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends: Teri attends the carnival Marshall High School is having and quickly is accepted into the human world by a little girl who gives Teri a bracelet. She later attends Nox's funeral. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend: Teri places a certain kind of leaf under Roman's pillow to give him a very sexual dream about her. Roman later barks at her for that, explaining that they were a "lot of things" in the past but if they want to remain friends she has to stop bothering him in that way. Teri covers for Roman so her mother doesn't hurt him and she later erases part of a guard's memory so Drake doesn't have to kill him. Physical Appearance Teri is an attractive Atrian with brown eyes and curly, brown hair. She also has darker skin than the other Atrians. Like all Atrians, she sports face and arm tattoos. Personality Teri is very strong-willed and a bit stubborn. She has a devil-may-care personality and is often seen breaking rules. She seems mean but deep down she cares about the people she loves. Interests *She distrusts all humans (but seems to bend a little when a young human girl gives her a hand made bracelet in These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends). *Reinstating a possible relationship with Roman but he just wants to be friends nothing more. *Proving her worth to her mother. Relationships *Teri and Drake are both part of the Atrian Seven. They don't seem to be close friends, but they work together as they are also both part of The Trags (as seen in Dreamers Often Lie) *Teri and Roman are both part of the Atrian Seven. They seem to have had a sexual relationship (from what we've seen in Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend.) She still seems to have feelings for him, but Roman just wants to be friends. Due to Roman falling in love/having feelings for Emery. In What Storm Is This That Blows So Contrary Roman makes it clear they are not friends. *Teri and Vega are mother and daughter. The relationship between them is strained. Teri struggles to prove herself to her mother. Quotes * "Superior, like everything else about us." -Teri interrupting the teacher while she was talking about Atrian anatomy. (And Left No Friendly Drop) * "What you’re saying is making me feel unwelcome and fills me with rage, there I used my words" -Teri talking to a member of the swim team that gave Sophia a cafinated drink. (And Left No Friendly Drop) * "Jealous?...Of that unmarked rodent?" -Teri to Drake about Emery and Roman in What Storm Is This That Blows So Contrary Appearance on the show Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Upcoming Content Category:Atrians